794
Victor is upset at the sight of the gypsy, Julianka, who is searching for Magda Rakosi. Synopsis : There are few who have ever lived at Collinwood who have not known terror in some form. But no man has ever been as terrified as Quentin Collins is this night, in the Old House on the Collins estate. There, with the help of Angelique, he has sought to use the supernatural powers of the mysterious disembodied hand to end the curse that has afflicted him. But the attempt has failed. And once again, Quentin is being transformed from man to beast. And Angelique is unaware that the transformation is witnessed by a sinister stranger. Victor watches from outside the window as Quentin tranforms to a werewolf. He later goes to town where he meets Aristede at the Blue Whale. He becomes upset at the sight of the gypsy Julianka, who is searching for Magda. Aristede takes a shine to Julianka and escorts her to the Old House, where she leaves him abruptly. Inside the house she finds Barnabas and tells him that she will end Quentin's curse if she gets the hand of Count Petofi. Memorable quotes : Victor: The Hand doesn’t always bring out the best in people, Aristede. ---- : Aristede: Your face is new to me and I find it attractive. : Julianka: My name is Julianka, and now that you know it, you had better forget it. I am not going to be here long enough for you or anyone else to...like me. ---- : Barnabas: You are doing this to spite me. That could be your only reason. : Angelique: I'm doing it because I'm bored...with you, with the future and the past and the present. I've bided my time. I've waited and waited. I'm sick of waiting. Life, even for people like us, Barnabas, was meant to be lived. I intend to start living it, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins *Thayer David as Victor Fenn-Gibbon *Lara Parker as Angelique *Michael Stroka as Aristede * Diana Davila as Julianka * Bob O'Connell as Bartender (uncredited) * Alex Stevens as Werewolf (uncredited) Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 792. * First appearance of actress Diana Davila and the character Julianka. * Bob O'Connell returns as the bartender of The Blue Whale. He was last seen in 439. * There is picture distortion during the scene with Victor and the werewolf. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Story * Victor was in Martinque in 1887 on a mission for the ; he spent that Christmas there. * Sandor traveled to to find Julianka. He is still there with members of her tribe. Julianka is from King Johnny Romano's tribe. * Julianka's great-grandmother put a werewolf curse on Count Petofi. She passed the secret onto Julianka through her mother and grandmother. * TIMELINE: Julianka gives Barnabas 24 hours to get the hand of Count Petofi for her. Bloopers and continuity errors *The boom microphone dips overhead as Angelique walks through the drawing room. *The boom mic dips down again just after Victor sits down in the Blue Whale. * Aristede mistakes Collinwood as Collinsport. *It seems that the table cloths at the Blue Whale have not changed in many, many years. The same table cloths from the present day also existed in 1897 according to this episode. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 794 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 794 - Victor and the WolfCategory:Dark Shadows episodes